Chapter 5/President dissolves anti-vigilante task force
Outside the Palais de la Concorde in Paris Captain Martin and the Enterprise crew are standing on the stand as the President is making her speech about what went on and congratulates Captain Martin and the crew of the USS Enterprise for not only saving Starfleet Command but the Federation, when Admiral Kira walks next to him. You know you should be taking the credit for saving the day Typhuss John says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to him. I saved the day as a vigilante not as a Starfleet officer, the Enterprise took out that cannon says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I've noted in my log that Team Arrow helped as well and also that I deserve a court martial for yelling at a flag officer John says as he looks at Typhuss. No you don't, forget it John says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him and smiles. Thank you sir, that means a lot to me John says as he looks at Typhuss. Your welcome, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. President Kellessar zh'Tarash looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin for you job protecting the headquarters of not only Starfleet but the Palais de la Concorde I like to present your third Christopher Pike medal of Valor which will be given to you by your father President Kellessar zh'Tarash says as she looks at him. Admiral Martin walks to his son and hands him the medal in the case and shakes his hand and hugs him. You did a good job son both me and your mother are very proud of you Admiral Martin says as he looks at his son. Everyone claps and hollers as Captain Martin takes the stand. There will always be those who mean to do us harm, to stop them, we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves, our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us, but that's not who we are, we are here today to rechristen the USS Enterprise, and to honor those who lost their lives nearly one year ago, when Commodore Picard first gave me his ship he had me recite the Captain's Oath, words I didn't appreciate at the time now I see them as a call for us to remember who we once were, and who we must be again Captain Martin says as he looks at everyone in the crowd and standing around him on the stage. Everyone claps as Captain Martin leaves the stand as Admiral Kira looks at him. At Typhuss's house in Paris he and Team Arrow are celebrating the disbanding of the task force. That was a great speech Captain Martin did Thea says as she looks at Typhuss and her brother. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah, there's something I have to tell you all and show says Typhuss as he looks at Thea and the team. They looks at him. All right then Typhuss what do you need to tell and show us Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss shows them. I have a Arrowcave in this house, I had Felicity bulit it with my help two years ago says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at it. It's awesome this can be our backup headquarters Oliver says as he look Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. For security there is a holographic wall that hides the hand scanner and the Arrowcave from unwanted vistiors, if someone scanned it with a tricorder it would read as a real wall, it was Felicity's desgin, yeah says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver.